


The Christmas Present

by Kathi_C



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Natasha gives advice, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Christmas, always has... but he has no idea what to get Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's past Christmas but I got DragonSpeak for Christmas present. This is the first story I wrote with it. Have patience. I'm still learning. Besides, it's 15 degrees F outside and feels like Christmas. Enjoy!

Steve Rogers had loved Christmas since he was a little kid. Being buried in the ice for 70 years hadn't changed that, either. His excitement started building the day after Thanksgiving although he refused to start his shopping on that day. There was no way on earth he was going to brave those crowds at the mall or anywhere else for that matter.

This would be The Avengers' second Christmas together. Last year had been a little awkward but they managed to have a good time anyway. The only one that still even gave him a little bit of trouble about the holiday was Tony Stark but that was his job. Growing up in the Stark household had left him a little sour on the holidays but he managed to put on a happy face anyway. It made Steve happy and he liked seeing Steve smile.

Of course, the reason he liked seeing Steve smile had nothing to do with the holidays. Somewhere in the year and a half since he had met Steve, he had managed to fall in love with the man and he would do anything to make him happy. If that meant decorating the tower and celebrating Christmas, then he would do that.

That meant the first Saturday after Thanksgiving, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor went shopping for a live Christmas tree. Clint and Natasha got out of it because they were on assignment and out of town. Phil tagged along to make sure no arguments, or fistfights, broke out. Luckily, it only took an hour to choose a tree. They arranged to have it delivered later that afternoon.

Steve enjoyed just about everything about the holiday. He wasn't a big party goer, so he usually limited those to three or four, usually children's charity events. He was a big supporter of Toys for Tots and the others willingly helped him with that. He loved Christmas music and had it playing almost everywhere in the tower. Tony, however, banned it from his lab. He said too much Christmas music would rot his brain.

Clint would be handling Christmas dinner although everyone would be pitching in and helping. Phil had promised, barring any unforeseen apocalypses, Clint and Natasha would be home on Christmas Day.

The one thing they gave Steve more problems than anything else was buying Christmas presents for everyone. He liked for his gifts to mean something to the person he gave them to which means he had to shop quite a bit to find the right items. It took him until a week before Christmas but he managed to find presents for everyone…

Everyone, that is, but Tony.

After all, what did you get for a man who could buy himself whatever he wanted or make himself something better than what was in the stores?

He was sitting on the couch in the common room trying to figure out what he could get when Natasha walked into the room. "You okay, Cap?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Just trying to figure out what to get for my last Christmas present," he sighed. He leaned back on the couch and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"Who's it for?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Tony," he said without moving his arm. "I have no idea what to get him."

"Well…" she said, drawing out the word, "you could always put a ribbon on your dick and give yourself as a present."

"NATASHA!" he exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He didn't blush like he normally did but it was close. "Why would you even suggest something like that?" he asked.

She gave him a look that clearly said ' You moron'. "Don't you dare try to tell me you aren't in love with him, Steven Rogers."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I deny it, for all the good it'll do me," he confessed. "It's not like he feels the same way."

I so better get karma points for this, she thought to herself. "Steve, believe me when I say, that Tony cares as much about you as you care about him," she told him. "The only two that don't know how you feel about each other are you two."

He paused for a moment. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"They pay me to be observant."

He was quiet for more than a few seconds. Finally, a small smile crossed his face. "Thank you," he said. "I think I know just what to get him for Christmas."

  
The group decided to have a Christmas movie marathon on Christmas Eve. Dinner consisted of deli sandwiches and Christmas treats. The big dinner would be served the next afternoon. They decided to open one present that night, leaving the rest for the next morning.

Once the last movie was over, the group quickly cleaned up then headed for their rooms. Tomorrow would be busy and they would need all the rest they could get. Soon, Natasha and Tony were the only two left in the common room.

"I'm to tell you that part of your Christmas present is waiting for you on the balcony," she told him. "You're also supposed to put a coat on before you go out."

Tony looked at her like she had grown another head. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm just the messenger," she said with a sigh. "Christmas present. Balcony. Coat."

"Christmas present from whom?" he asked.

"Just go see for yourself," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to bed." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

"She is one weird assassin," he muttered.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the closet. Opening the door, he pulled out his coat, put it on then headed for the balcony. He looked out before he went outside but he couldn't see anything or anyone out there. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked into the chilly night air.

"You might want to close the door before you freeze out the entire tower," a voice said… A voice almost as familiar as his own.

He shut the door then turned around. "Steve?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," he said, walking into the light.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Natasha said something about my Christmas present being out here." He looked around to see he if he could spot it.

"I know," he said. "I'm the one who told her to give you that message."

"So where is it?" Tony asked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Steve said, quietly. He looked down for a moment then back up at Tony. He picked up a large, red ribbon and peeled off the backing. He closed his eyes, and with a sigh, pressed it to the middle of his chest near his heart. He opened his eyes when he heard a small gasp coming from the man standing in front of him.

"Steve?" Tony asked, quietly. "What's going on?"

"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas," Steve said, seriously, "but I know what I wanted to give you."

Tony's eyes grew wide as he realized what was going on. All his hopes and dreams are coming true in the man that was standing in front of him wearing a silly red ribbon on his chest. Tony-babble to commence immediately.

"How did you know how I felt about you? I mean, I knew how I felt about you, well, I just realized it recently, but I didn't realize you felt the same way. I'm not the world's greatest catch, I know that. I drink too much alcohol and caffeine. I get caught up in my work and forget to do things like eat and sleep. I suck at relationships, just ask Pepper. I've fucked up ever…"

The entire time Tony was talking, his hands were waving all over the place and he was a little wild eyed as well. He was cut off mid-word when Steve decided to put an end to his rambling, grabbed the front of his coat and pulled Tony against him. Before Tony could figure out what was going on, Steve's lips descended on his, effectively shutting him up. He kept the kiss up until he was sure the babble wouldn't resume when he stopped.

"You just kissed me," Tony said.

"Yes, I did," Steve said with a chuckle.

"You kissed me," Tony repeated. "Do it again."

Steve slipped his arms around Tony's waist. "Oh, I intend to do it again," kiss, "and again," kiss, "and again," kiss, "and as often as you'll let me."

"How about you just start kissing me and never stop," Tony smiled.

"I can do that."

After several minutes, Tony pulled away with a groan. "As much as I would love to continue this," he said. He grabbed Steve's hand and began pulling him toward the balcony door. "I would rather we take this inside."

"You in a hurry?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Damn right I am," Tony said as they went inside. He stopped and gave Steve a small peck on the lips before turning and starting to pull him again. "I really, really, REALLY want to open my Christmas present."

The end


End file.
